Use of computing devices is becoming more ubiquitous by the day. Computing devices range from standard desktop computers to wearable computing technology and beyond. One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is in hybrid computers. Hybrid computers may act as a tablet computer or a laptop computer, and may include input devices that may be coupled to or separated from (e.g., removably attached to) a display portion, where the display portion may also include other components that facilitate operation of the computer (e.g., processor, memory, etc.). These computers often include one or a series of locking mechanisms to allow for attaching and/or detaching a housing of the input device to/from a housing of the display portion. The locking mechanism assures that, when attached, an interface connection between the input device and the display portion remains in sufficient electrical contact to allow communication between the input device and the display portion. Due to their extensive use and because of the mechanical nature of some of their components, existing locking mechanisms are typically prone to wear and breakage.